Prometo estar para navidad
by yisicullen25
Summary: Edward Cullen promete estar en casa para navidad a su bellos angeles, pero teme no poder hacerlo ¿llegara antes de las 12?-sonfic.


Prometo estar casa para navidad

Edward Cullen se encontraba en un vuelo con destino a Nueva York, era la semana antes de navidad y le había prometido a su dulce esposa Bella estar en casa para Nochebuena. Sin embargo el temía que no fuera así, la empresa donde era vice-presidente ejecutivo se encontraba en unas negociaciones importantes y requería de su asistencia. El deseaba tanto poder haberse quedado con Bella y su pequeña Nessie, pero su trabajo se lo impedía.

Al llegar a su destino el chofer lo llevo hasta el hotel donde se hospedaría. Después de darse una ducha y pedir algo de comer se acostó en la cama con su portátil para hablar con su esposa por Skype.

En la computadora se mostraba a Bella y Renesmee, acostadas en la cama.

-_hola papi-_saludo la pequeña de 5 años, de rizos cobrizos y ojos achocolatados, con su vocecita como campanitas.

-_hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?-_pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa a su pequeño angelito.

-_bien mami y yo fuimos hoy de a comprar los regalos que faltaban para los abuelos y para ti-_exclamo felizmente la niña con una sonrisa traviesa- _¿Cómo estas tu papi?_

-_pensando en ustedes, mis bellos ángeles, me gustarían que estuvieran aquí-_ hizo una pausa y miro a su bella esposa con una sonrisa-_¿Cómo estas amor?_

_-bien con esta dulce pequeña a mi lado, extrañándote-_dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triste.

-_lo se, yo también las extraño pero pronto estaré con ustedes solo serán unos días. Aunque dormiré solito todo una semana si que nadie me abrace- _le dirigió una mirada a su pequeña y luego a su esposa.

-_te enviaremos muchos abrazos papi._

_-y yo los estaré esperando._

Hablaron durante un largo tiempo y después se despidieron no sin antes un te amo por parte de Bella y un te quiero de su Nessie.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días entre reuniones, papeles, firmas, almuerzos, conversaciones con los inversionistas. Llego el 23 de diciembre, faltaba un día para Nochebuena. Lo que mas temía Edward pasaría, la reunión que se suponía tenía que ser hoy pasaría para mañana y no podía faltar.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York viendo los copos de nieve caer, las personas enfundadas en sus grandes abrigos protegiéndose del frio, el Rockefeller Center hermosamente decorado y los niños jugando en la nieve junto a sus amorosos padres.

Marco el numero que se sabía de memoria, pensando en que decirle a su ángel. Al tercer timbrazo contestaron el teléfono.

-_hola papi-_dijo la característica voz de campanitas de su pequeña.

-_hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?_

_-muy bien, feliz porque mañana estarás aquí._

_-sí, te prometo que mañana estaré contigo-_no podía decirle a que probablemente no estaría mañana, eso le rompería el corazón a su pequeña, pero el haría lo que pudiera para hacerlo mañana-_ ¿me puedes pasar a mami?_

_-si papi, te quiero- _a lo lejos escucho la dulce voz de Bella-_princesa abre la puerta debe ser tía Alice._

_-hola amor-_dijo ella feliz.

_-hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?- _se sentó en unas de las bancas enfrente de la pista de patinaje.

_-bien, estaba con Nessie terminando de prepara un pastel ¿y tu como estas amor?_

_-bien un poco cansado han sido una semana muy larga y mas porque estoy lejos de ustedes._

_-no te preocupes mañana estarás aquí-_ se imagino a Bella sonriendo porque mañana estaría con ella y se le estrujo el corazón.

_-ahh… Bella-_sabia que esto la destrozaría.

-_¿Qué pasa Edward?_

_-se que prometí estar con ustedes mañana pero no voy a poder._

_-¿Por qué?-_dijo con voz triste.

_-la reunión de hoy la pasaron para mañana y no puedo faltar._

_-Edward… ¿en serio?¿estás seguro?_

_- lo siento Bella._

_-pero Nessie ¿Qué le voy a decir? Ha estado hablando todo el dia de que mañana estarás aquí… esta muy emocionada- _dijo con voz quebrada.

_- amor no llores por favor. No quiero que estés triste. _

_-¿Cómo no quieras que lo haga?-_sollozo-_ no estarás aquí con Nessie, no solo con nosotras también con Esme, Carlisle, Alice… conmigo. Será la primera navidad que no pasemos juntos, en familia._

El cobrizo se le partió el corazón al escuchar a la castaña llorar por el teléfono sin poder hacer nada estando a millas de distancia.

_-hare lo posible para estar con ustedes mañana, pero no llores mas-_le dijo suavemente para calmarla.

-_no prometas cosas que no pasaran. Mañana es Vispera de navidad y no vas encontrar un vuelo._

_-nunca te he fallado Bella y te prometo que estaré antes de las 12- _y sin mas Bella cerro el teléfono. Sabia que estaba triste.

Edward se quedo triste pensando en su pequeña Nessie, a la cual amaba tanto y complacía a más no poder, sus padres, Alice y Emmet sus hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper y sobre todo a su eterno amor: Bella, la cual quedo destrozada y le gustaría estar con ella justo ahora, acariciándola y besándola.

_Another Christmas day  
Will come and go away  
But I got so far to go  
But I wanna go home  
I need to go home_

Maybe surrounded by  
Strangers and Christmas lights  
I shouldn't feel so alone  
But I wanna go home  
God I miss you, you know

Asi se sentías Edward, aunque estuviera rodeado de personas y luces navideñas se sentí solo y triste por no estar con las personas que amaba tanto.

__

I can close my eyes and see the angel on the tree  
A blanket of snow outside  
And all my friends and family  
And though I know that you're no farther than a call away  
I need to see your face  
A call could never be the same

Another Christmas day  
Will come and go away  
And I wont leave you alone  
And I wanna go home  
I've got to go home

_Let me go home  
I'm just to far from where you are  
And I wanna go home  
_

Podía cerrar lo ojos e imaginar las navidades pasadas compartiendo con su familia y sus bellos ángeles: Bella y Nessie. Ver el árbol de navidad siendo decorado por ellos tres y ver la nieve acumulada en las ventanas y el manto de nieve que cubría su casa siendo bellamente iluminada por las luces de navidad. Necesitaba ir a casa y ver el hermoso rostro de Bella y sus profundos ojos, que lo enamoraron desde que la vio, aunque él sabía que no estaban tan separados una llamada o un _videochat _no se comparaba con estar cerca de ella. Tenía que ir a casa.__

_Now the reasons I'm so far away ain't good enough  
What ever they need me for  
I know that I need you more  
So I'll do the things I got to do to get back to you  
I need you to believe_

_I'll make it back by Christmas eve_

Sabía que el trabajo no era una escusa suficiente para que Bella no se sintiera tan mal porque él no estaría con ella y Renesmee. Lo que el trabajo necesitara de el , el necesitaba aun mas a Bella a su lado, haría todo lo que tuviera que hacer para estar con ella lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba que Bella creyera en que el iba estar para Víspera de navidad.__

_Another Christmas day will come and go away  
And I wont leave you alone  
No I'm gonna go home  
I'm gonna be home  
Though I'm surrounded by  
This cold December night  
I feel so alone  
I'm gonna go home  
Babe, I miss you you know_

Let me go home  
I've had my run baby I'm done  
I'm coming back home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright  
When I'm holding you tight  
Cause this Christmas I'm home

A pesar de estar rodeado de esta fría noche de diciembre, con luces navideñas, tenia que volver con Bella y no dejarla sola, estaría en casa. El volvería a casa, sabia que todo estaría bien cuando tuviera a Bella entre sus brazos, cuando estuviera en casa. El estaría en casa para Navidad.

.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba triste pensando lo que Edward le había dicho: _no voy a poder estar con ustedes mañana _y se rompía el corazón de pensar en que le diría a Nessie cuando Edward no llegara. Su pequeña hija que había estado todo el día diciéndoles a sus tíos y abuelos que su papá estaría mañana con ella. Estaría destrozada.

Se habían casado hace 6 años, se habían conocido gracias a su hermana Alice en el instituto cuando tenían 18 años y se enamoraron profundamente, todas las personas que los conocían decían que no había un amor más puro y verdadero como el de ellos; ahora con 26 años respectivamente sigue siendo así. Y desde que están juntos nunca habían pasado una navidad separados.

-¿_estás segura Bella?-_pregunto su cuñada Alice.

-_si Alice dice que no podrá venir-_dijo secándose las lágrimas- _que daría yo para que no fuera verdad._

-_¿Qué le dirás a Nessie?-_pregunto Rosalie.

Bella dirigió una mirada a su _pequeño ángel_, como ella y Edward le decían, que se encontraba jugando junto sus primos Ethan, hijo de Rose y Emmet; Lucas y Emma hijos de Alice y Jasper.

_-no se pero sé que quedara desconsolada._

_-pobre Nessie, ¿no le has dicho a Edward?-_pregunto su suegra, Esme, agarrando su mano.

-_no, quería decirle a Edward primero y después los dos decirle. _

_- tranquila hija- _le dijo maternalmente acariciado su mejilla- _se que Edward cumplirá su promesa._

_-eso espero o de lo contrario te dejare sin un hijo menos-_dijo con un sonrisa.

Las mujeres se echaron a reír. Después de un rato se fueron a su casa dejando a Nessie y a Bella solas, ya era hora de dormir y las dos se encontraban acostadas en la cama de la pequeña. La cual todavía no se dormía.

_-¿mami por que estabas llorando cuando papi llamo?-_pregunto la pequeña acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

_-por nada, es que lo extraño- _le mintió con una sonrisa.

_-ya mañana papá estará con nosotras mami-_le dijo su pequeño ángel. No le iba decir nada todavía aunque tarde o temprano le tendrá que decir.

-_si mañana estará con nosotras-_le dio un beso a su pequeña en la frente antes de que se durmiera.

La castaña se sentó en la sala junto a la chimenea viendo la nieve caer. Recordando las navidades pasadas.

(Christmas)

The snow's coming down

(Christmas)

I'm watching it fall

(Christmas)

Lots of people around

(Christmas)

Baby please come home

(Christmas)

The church bells in town

(Christmas)

All ringing in song

(Christmas)

Full of happy sounds

(Christmas).

Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"

But it's not like Christmas at all

Cuz I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

La veía caer acumulándose en el suelo y pensado que le gustaría que Edward estuviera allí con ella rodeándola con sus brazos dándole calor, escuchar su voz al oído diciéndole que la amaba. Ella solo quería que él estuviera allí.

(Christmas)

Pretty lights on the tree

(Christmas)

I'm watching them shine

(Christmas)

You should be here with me

(Christmas)

Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"

But it's not like Christmas at all

Cuz I remember when you were here

And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)

If there was a way

(Christmas)

I'd hold back this tear

(Christmas)

But it's Christmas day

(Please)x7

Baby please come home

(Christmas)

Baby please come home

(Christmas)

Baby please come home

(Christmas)

Baby please come home

Veía las luces del árbol brillando tenuemente, el debería estar allí con ella. Pero ella contiene las lagrimas es el día de navidad y todo es posible

.

.

.

Hoy era víspera de navidad y en unas horas llegarían sus suegros y cuñados. Renesmee no había dejado de preguntar por Edward y Bella le decía que pronto llegaría. Edward no había llamado, lo mas seguro es que estaba ocupado. La castaña se la paso el dia terminado de hacer la cena con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie.

Ella y Renesmee se cambiaron la ropa y se pusieron la ropa que con ayuda de Alice compraron. Nessie iba con un vestido blanco y sus rizos caian por su espalda hasta el antebrazo; y Bella tenía un vestido rojo con detalles en blanco.

Cayó la noche y llegaron los padres de Bella y los de Edward junto con sus hermanos. Entre bromas y conversaciones paso la noche y faltaban 2 minutos para Navidad.

-_mami ¿Dónde esta papá?-_pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

-_ahh …princesa, tu papá…- _la castaña se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Todos intercambiaron miradas, nadie faltaba estaban todo allí ¿Quién faltaría?

Emmet se acerco a la puerta y la abrió dejando a la vista de todos un Edward con un poco de nieve en su pelo y su abrigo.

_-hermano-_saludo Emmet abrazándolo efusivamente. Todos se acercaron a darle la bienvenida al cobrizo. Pero una voz se hizo sentir.

-_¡papi!-_grito Renesmee corriendo hacia su padre. El cual no tardo en rodearla con sus brazos y cargarla.

-_hola mi pequeño ángel-_murmuro abrazándola fuertemente.

-_sabia que estarías aquí para navidad. Te quiero y te extrañe mucho._

_-yo también te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho-_dijo el cobrizo dándole vueltas- _sabes que siempre cumplo mi promesa._

Cuando dieron las 12 los demás salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales bajo a su pequeña que acompaño a los demás y luego vio a la razon de su existir su amor eterno, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Camino hacia ella y la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y su aroma.

-_te dije que estaría antes de las 12-_le dijo aprontándola mas hacia el.

-_pero pensé que…- _dijo Bella.

-_nunca te he fallado Bella-_le dijo acariciando sus mejilla- _siempre cumplo mis promesas._

Acuno el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos antes besarla suavemente en los labios demostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella, sintiendo su aroma, su sabor y sus labios amoldándose perfectamente. Profundizaron el beso y este pasó de ser un beso casto a ser uno pasional y desesperado, demostrando ahora la necesidad de ambos y la falta que le habían hecho el uno al otro.

-_te amo Bella-_susurro Edward cuando se separaron y juntaron sus frentes amorosamente.

-_te amamos Edward-_dijo ella colando la mano de su esposo en su vientre. Edward la miro a los ojos y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

La abrazo y empezó a darle vueltas teniendo cuidado que un nuevo fruto de su amor estaba dentro. Los demás se le unieron y los felicitaron por el futuro nuevo miembro de la familia y la mas emocionada de todos fue Renesmee, la cual beso el vientre de su madre deseándole una feliz navidad a su hermanito.

Esa noche los tres durmieron juntos abrazados dando gracias por una navidad mas juntos como una familia feliz y amorosa.

**Fin **

**Solo un pequeño regalo de navidad para todos, espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Los parrafitos que van en las canciones es mas o menos la traducción, si quieren oir las canciones el link esta en mi perfil**_

**¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

**Besos**


End file.
